royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Apple's Princess Practice
Apple's Princess Practice is one of the middle webisodes in Chapter 2. Summary Apple experiences another 'typical Apple day', preventing accidents, helping to calm matters, rescuing people and generally helping whenever and wherever she can. All this hectic work is done calmly, with grace and happiness. And even at the end of such an 'hexellent' hectic day, she manages to fit in another rescue mission. Transcript Apple White: Ahhh, another royally enchanting day, but what should I have for breakfast? Now that’s the fairest breakfast of all. Madeline Hatter: Look at Apple's easy life. Raven Queen: Everyone doing things for her all day. Must be nice. Hmm. Apple White: Time for another typical Apple day. Apple White: Oh-oh. Apple White: There you go little one. All safe. Now to make sure this happily never happens again. Students: *cheering* Hunter Huntsman: Huh! Hey, I think this is mine, I ordered the triple foam caramel hocus latte. Sparrow Hood: Well so did Spar-row! Ooh. Hunter Huntsman: It’s mine - it’s mine! Apple White: Hey boys. Hunter Huntsman: Oh! Hunter and Sparrow: Ahhh. Hunter huntsman: Uh, you know, you take it, i-it’s yours. Sparrow Hood: No, no, no, I insist. Apple White: My work here is done. Son of Jack: Ehh, a little help over here. Apple White: Did somebody fall down while trying to fetch a pail of water? Son of Jack: I think I broke my crown. Apple White: Just a sec. Medical Attendant: Nice work on the bandages Apple. Apple White: A Royal is always prepared. *giggle* Apple White: Yawns. Raven Queen: Hey Apple, how was your day? Apple White: Oh, you know. Raven Queen: Let me guess, fairest day of them all. Apple White: It was pretty hexellent. Raven Queen: Well, I am going to crash. Spell you tomorrow. Apple White: Good night roomy. La la la la la la lah! Little-bo Peep lost her sheep and they're eating up all the shoes in the glass slipper? On my way! Gallery Apple's Princess Practice - Apple and Backgrounders.png Apple's Princess Practice - Raven and Maddie.png Apple's Princess Practice - Apple and Background boys.png One Hocus Latte - Apple's Princess Practice.png Hunter and Sparrow in the Hocus Latte Cafe - Apple's Princess Practice.png Sparrow and Hunter - Apple's Princess Practice.png|Hunter and Sparrow Sparrow and Hunter pushing - Apple's Princess Practice.png|Hunter and Sparrow arguing Soppy boys - Apple's Princess Practice.png|Boys swooning over Apple Jack in the Well - Apple's Princess Practice.png Apple's Princess Practice - Jack and Jill's children and doctor.png Apple's Princess Practice - Raven doing her makeup.png Apple's Princess Practice - Raven and Apple in dorm.png Apple's Princess Practice - Raven smiling.png Apple's Princess Practice - Apple looking at phone.png Apple descending the zip-line - Apple's Princess Practice.png|Apple Zip-Lining Apple's Princess Practice.png|Apple and breakfast. Apple with apples - Apple's Princess Practice.png|Apple loving apples. Book End in Apple's Princess Practice.png Goose Family - APP.png Apple and sign - APP.png Duchess bored.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Pages